I'll be
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Just a simple proposal. Not my best work, i'm tired.


Tommorows Carly's wedding and I couldn't be any happier for my best friend. But, you see, I'm just a little jealous you know, she is getting married and I'm not. And I've been dating Freddie for 3 years now. I just don't see why he wont pop the question.

Anyway, I was retrying my dress when Carly called and said there was a problem, that her wedding dress wouldn't fit so I had to Spencer's apartment. Oh yeah Carly is not supposed to see the broom, so she stayed at Spencer's in her old room.

…..

"Carly what happened how did this happen?"

"Sam, omg you're here, ok so you know how the dress was too small for me and I went on a diet."

"Yeah"

"Well I kind of lost to much weight so now everytime I wear the dress its to small for me."

"Oh ok, that's not a problem."

"Huh, how is it not, we don't have time for a tailor, so what do we do."

I start to smile deviously, and Carly gets this 'oh no' look on her face. I drag her to the kitchen.

"This will be fun. OK now sit." I say, as I go to the fridge getting some ribs, ice cream marshmallows, and pretty much anything fattening.

I drop it on the table for Carly to eat. "Eat."

Carly shake her head no. "Are you crazy, I just went on a diet and your trying to make me fat again."

"Eat"

"No"

"Well you leave me no choice." I grab a handful of food. I move forward.

"Sam" Carly get up and back slowly, "what areyou doing?"

"You'll thank me for this one day." And she runs, and I run after her,

"Sam I don't want to eat it!" She yells as she runs in circles.

"Yes you do." Once I tackle her to the floor.

"Help, help! Help, I'm being attacked."

I stuck the food in her mouth as I mouth her chin up and down to chew.

"NOW, swallow" she swallows and I get up to get more food.

When I come back I see her heading for the door

"Carly Shay, come back here!" I yell

She see me and runs for Freddie's door.

"Freddie help me, help me he…"

I drag by her foot to the ground and start to put more food in her mouth.

When out comes Freddie "Oh my god" He reaches over to me and pulls me by the waist, "Sam what are you doing?"

Carly runs to hide behind Freddie. And Freddie lets go of me.

"Freddie, Sam was stuffing food in my mouth." She whines.

"Oh come on, Carly stop being a baby."

"Guys?"

"I'm not being a baby, I just don't want to gain more weight."

"Guys?"

"That's the only cu….."

"YOU GUYS" Freddie command

"What?"

"Did you try using the strap on your dress?"

"Oh my god, I forgot"

Carly laughs stupidly, and Freddie just chuckles. But Sam, she was mad, like super pissed.

"Carly" She growls. Carly stops laughing, "Uh oh" She hides behind Freddie, as Sam is pulling to attack Carly.  
>Freddie lift her up "Sam calm down"<p>

"Freddie, let me go?" She starts hitting his back.

"Don't worry Carls. She be fine by tomorrow." Freddie says walking out the door.

….

"Hey Carls" I enter the apartment, at 9am in the morning. I head towards the kitchen.

"Hey Carly" Freddie says. He heads to the couch.

"Hey guys." She says from the desktop chair.

"So are you ready for your big day?" I ask her eating one of my grapes.

"No, what if…what if he doesn't love me, and we get divorced in a year or two like my parents, or what if we aren't compatible and we end up killing each other, what if he is in ….."

"Carls" I put an arm on her shoulder. "calm down, Brad loves you, don't worry."

"I guess your right" She laughs, "Maybe I'm just freaking out…"

"You think." I walk over to Freddie, and sit on his lap, while he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Your awfully quiet" I say.

"yeah well this whole wedding has got me thinking." He says as I feed him a grape.

"really? About what?" I ask out of curiosity. He just sighs and says "nothing"

"Oh ok" I say really disappointed. And I look down. He pulls my chin up and pushes a strand of hair to the side, and responds "I love you"

I slowly smile, "I love you too." And I lean in and kiss him.

"I wish I had the relationship you and Freddie have!" I pull back and blush.

….

"Carly are you ready? It's time to get to the church."

"yeah, let's go." She say handing me stuff to hold which I hand to Freddie.

…..

So the beginning of the wedding started, the flower girl starts her cue. And now the bridesmaids, and now me and Freddie, walk down to the alter.

And as if on cue the music starts to play, and Carly starts down the hall with her dad walking her.

…..

"Do you Brad Jenson Carlson take Carly Miranda Shay to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Carly Miranda Shay take Brad Jenson Carlson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Then you may kiss the bride."

They share a long quick kiss.

And everyone claps.

…

"Ok ladies and gentleman" Everyone quiets down, "it is now time for the bride and father to dance" I say to the crowd, as Carly starts to take the first step.

I smile and walk down from the microphone. Only to see Freddie waiting for me at the steps.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure" I laugh as he pulls me to the dance floor.

**"I'll Be"**

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful****  
><strong>**Stop me and steal my breath.****  
><strong>**And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky****  
><strong>**Never revealing their depth.****  
><strong>**Tell me that we belong together,****  
><strong>**Dress it up with the trappings of love.****  
><strong>**I'll be captivated,****  
><strong>**I'll hang from your lips,****  
><strong>**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

"You look beautiful!" He says. Looking up and down at my strapless purple dress that goes all the way down to the floor. With a white flower at the side of it.

"Carly is the beautiful one tonight."

"yeah, she looks good, but I think you look better." I giggled just a little and looked down.

"ehh well you don't look so bad yourself benson."

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
><strong>**I'll be your crying shoulder,****  
><strong>**I'll be love's suicide****  
><strong>**I'll be better when I'm older,****  
><strong>**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.****  
><strong>

"I can't believe how well you managed to plan this wedding." He says astonished.

"Yeah, me neither. It was a lot of work though, trust me" He laughs.

"Yeah, she can be a handful, but you have to love her"

"Of course I do I mean come on you've been in love with her since forever."

"Oh haha" He sticks his tongue out, and I catch it with my lips.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof****  
><strong>**As we lie awake in my bed.****  
><strong>**You're my survival, you're my living proof.****  
><strong>**My love is alive - not dead.****  
><strong>**Tell me that we belong together.****  
><strong>**Dress it up with the trappings of love.****  
><strong>**I'll be captivated,****  
><strong>**I'll hang from your lips,****  
><strong>**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above****  
><strong>

"when I have a wedding I would want Spencer to walk me down"

"Oh great she is already talking about weddings" That earned him a smack in the chest.

"Ow that hurt,"

" well you deserved it" He pouts, ugh he know how to get me.

"Oh alright, I'll make it feel better… later." He smiles.

****_**[Chorus]**_**  
><strong>**I'll be your crying shoulder,****  
><strong>**I'll be love's suicide****  
><strong>**I'll be better when I'm older,****  
><strong>**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.****  
><strong>

"You know I love you right." He says for the fifth time the week.

"Yes, how many times are you gonna say it?"

"As long as I can possibly live"

"What's gotten into you benson"

******And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.****  
><strong>**I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said****  
><strong>

"Nothing, I guess you changed me a little.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
><strong>**I'll be your crying shoulder,****  
><strong>**I'll be love's suicide****  
><strong>**I'll be better when I'm older,****  
><strong>**I'll be the greatest fan of your...****  
><strong>**I'll be your crying shoulder,****  
><strong>**I'll be love's suicide****  
><strong>**I'll be better when I'm older,****  
><strong>**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.****  
><strong>

"So, you know how the wedding got me thinking"

"Yeah"

"Well, I was wondering if" He pulled out a box from his jacket "Will you marry me?"

I was speechless. "Well" I pull him in for a kiss.

******The greatest fan of your life.****  
><strong>**...greatest fan of your life.**

As soon as I pull back. "I would love to."

_**Ok so not my best story but it sounded better in my head, I guess you can't think straight at 2:23 am. Review.**_


End file.
